This application claims the priority of German Patent Document DE 101 30 358.0, filed on Jun. 23, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a covering device for the underside of a motor vehicle, comprising a covering part and a fastening system for the covering part. The fastening system can be mounted on the underside and has at least one spring element. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having a covering device with a covering part and a fastening system for the covering part which can be mounted on the underside of the motor vehicle and which has at least one spring element.
A covering device of the above-mentioned type for the underside of a motor vehicle is known from German Patent Document DE 32 39 946 A1. This covering device has a covering part and a fastening system for the covering part. The fastening system is held, for example, on an underbody aggregate of the vehicle. The fastening system has several spring elements which are formed by tension springs suspended with prestress on the vehicle underside and on the covering part, the tensioning direction of the tension spring extending parallel to the underside. Which driving the vehicle, the covering device may generate disturbing noises.
It is therefore an aspect of certain preferred embodiments of the invention to provide a covering device of the initially mentioned type which yields when driving over an obstacle and causes no disturbing noises during operation of the vehicle.
According to this aspect, the spring element is arranged between the underside and the covering part, and spring forces of the spring element act approximately at a right angle with respect to the underside. Additional characteristics further advantageously developing the invention are present in other preferred embodiments.
Principal advantages achieved by way of certain preferred embodiments of the invention are that, as a result of the spring element with spring forces which act approximately at a right angle with respect to the vehicle underside, the vibration amplitude of the covering while driving, particularly at a high speed, can be at least reduced. As a result, disturbing noises, which may be caused by the vibration of the covering part in an air current, can be reduced. Furthermore, the covering part is prevented from striking against the underbody or the underside of the vehicle, whereby rattling noises are largely avoided, even when the covering device, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, is used on a motor vehicle suitable for cross-country driving. When driving over an obstacle, the covering part can yield, as a result of fastening by way of the spring element, in the direction of the vehicle underside. Consequently, on the one hand, the risk that the obstacle will be dragged along is reduced and, on the other hand, the risk of damage to the covering part is diminished. Furthermore, a targeted yield of the covering part can take place when the vehicle sinks in a soft roadway base.